One Man Army
by Sigzix
Summary: Pit arrives in Dyntos's home after being called for one more test, but the angel himself is ALSO a test. Featuring a rather maniacle spirit who has a "hand" in this. Tie-in to my Apocalypse Trilogy currently in progress.


**Never thought I'd be writing KI fics. I might write another story for a pairing in the future, but right now, this is all I have planned for the category.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. If I did, I would beg Masahiro Sakurai to make another game. XD**

* * *

Up above in the floating horizon, where eyes casually wandered in deep thoughts or prayers, a glimpse of something was just barely noticable. To many it would appear to be nothing but a lone star, glowing luminously in pitch-back space, but that in reality was far from the truth. That small twinkle of light happened to be a gargentuan circular platform of stone, small in the far distance; baring an iconic pattern of the sun right in it's center. That very platform looked like a graceful stage as hundreds of large, jagged pillars of gem surrounded it, emitting ruby, sapphire and emerald light. On the very edge of the platform lied the winged angel, Pit, who was patiently swinging his legs back and forth out of boredom. The expression on his face said it all. It had seemed like hours since his Goddess, Palutena, had sent him to an area so mystical, yet he continued to obey.

"Ugggghhhhh...," he groaned, laying on his back and looking up at nothingn. "Lady Palutena...?"

"Yes, Pit?" the heavenly voice only he could hear spoke.

"What am I doing here again...?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not quite sure yet," she answered. "Master Hand told me to send you here for a 'Special Trial'. Crazy Hand should be arriving in my castle any time now to speak to me about it."

Pit sighed, not looking forward to Crazy's arrival.

"I'm sorry, Pit," Palutena said, acknowledging Pit's dislike for the chaotic Hand, "but he said this was urgent."

"How urgent are we talking?" the angel asked, scratching his head.

Before Palutena could answer, a loud, manic shout erupted, forcing Pit to cover his ears. "I'M HERE! Don't worry, I'm here, I'm here!"

"Aghh!" Pit growled, his head rattled by the sudden shout.

"Hello, Crazy-"

"Pal!" the hand happily greeted, cutting off Palutena. "How's my little girl doing!?"

"I'm doing fantastic. And how is my big twitchy Hand doing?" the goddess asked cheerfully.

"Besides the bull-storm that's gonna happen in the future, I'm awesome!"

"That's good to- Wait, excuse me...?" Palutena's sincere happy tone vanished almost immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Pit questioned, getting to his feet steadily.

"Oh! Heya, Pit!" Crazy greeted him, a bit over-enthusiastic. "Yeah, my bro said somethin' bad is gonna go down all over."

"How bad?" both asked, hints of worry in their now serious tones.

"Well, if it gives you a clue, he said it was as bad as Hades' attempted takeover of your little world."

"Really...?" Palutena gasped quietly.

"Oh boy..." Pit muttered under his breath.

"Hey, don't worry, don't worry! Well, you should a little, due to the chances of you and billions of others dying horribly but quickly..." Crazy deadpanned, leaving the two lost for words. "But that's why I'm here to tell you this. My bro had a little talk with Dyntos about what's gonna happen. Apparently, the dusty man already knew what was gonna happen, so he's already prepared."

"Really? How so?" Palutena asked regarding the new information.

"Well, he only gave us a hint. He said, and I quote, 'Wait 'til that little cherub gets a load of the new and improved War Machine.'" Crazy answered her.

"So that pretty much means I'm a test monkey, huh...?" Pit said, noticably unamused, a pout clear on his face. "Probably still mad at me for wrecking the Treasure..."

"Hmmm..." Palutena mused, deep in thought about Dyntos' machine. "War Machine... War Machine..."

"Kinda hurt, Goddess Palutena," a young male voice spoke, snapping Palutena out of her thoughts. Unlike the other voices that came from the spirit and goddess, this new one seemed to have come from behind Pit. "Kinda hurts that you don't remenber me."

"Huh?" The Angel swiftly turned, catching eyes on the new present figure. "Umm... Hi there..."

The bald man across the platform from him was sitting down with his legs crossed.

"'Ey there," he replied, waving a hand at the angel before looking up. "Crazy, Goddess Palutena, how've you two been...?" he asked.

"...Bronkai...?" Palutena muttered. "Where have you been over the years...?"

The man named Bronkai just shrugged, scratching his nose while still sitting. "Eh, I've jus' been try'na get ready for what's gonna happen."

"And he has me to thank for speeding up his preparation," a third voice from above rang, obviously the most elderly-sounding out of them all.

"And there goes the ancient man right now," Crazy snickered.

"Grrrr... You be quiet, or I'll-!"

"Or you'll what?" Crazy cut off Dyntos. "Tell me about the good ol' days? Make me listen to prehistoric music? Rant about green eyes on a hedgehog or an ice cream Pokemon?"

"Guys!" Pit shouted. "Dyntos, can you tell me what's going on?!"

"Oh, yes." Dyntos cleared his throat before answering. "You've been told about a disaster that could possibly happen in the near-future, correct?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah. What kind of disaster are we talking about here?"

"Well..., a disaster that could kill all life in existence, including the gods and goddesses..."

"WHAT?!" came the response from Pit and Palutena.

"I know, it's hard to believe... Young'un, you've been told about the test, right?"

"Just say it, Dyntos, I'm a test monkey...," Pit mumbled.

"Yes, yes, that's half correct," the weapon creator confirmed, "but it's a test that could benefit both me and Palutena. A test for you AND Mr. Bronkai here. You see, he's...a special trooper and one of my favorite scrappers. He's one of six very secretive people who will help us in the upcoming fight against whoever or whatever is threatening the dimensions."

Pit took a second to look at Bronkai, who was too busy picking his ear with a pinky finger. "No offense, but...he doesn't look like much."

"That's what I first thought when I met him two centuries ago," Palutena said. "But you know what they say. Don't judge a book its cover."

Bronkai simply laughed. "Listen to the beautiful woman, buddy. 'Kay, Dyntos, let's get started, huh?" he suggested, standing up.

"Yes, let's," Dyntos said.

"Alrighty! So, is this gonna be like the Three Trials but with a partner?"

Hearing this, Bronkai laughed again, taking off his jacket and tying the sleeves around his waist. His entire upper body was now exposed, but wasn't quite a sight to behold. His body was covered in injuries from previous battles he had participated in. The most notable was a massive stitch that traveled from the back of his shoulder to the middle of his chest. There were black tribal markings on his hands and arms.

"Um..." Pit couldn't help but stare at the man's mangled body. _'Is...is he...well...?'_

"No, no, this is just one test," Dyntos confirmed. "Now, get set..."

"Oh, sweet! Alright, what is it? If it's the Phoenix again, I'm gonna-"

"GO!" Dyntos shouted.

"Wait, you didn't answer my-!"

Pit didn't get to finish as a fist had collided with his left cheek, sending him flying into a ruby pillar before falling onto the platform floor.

"Ugghhhh... Ow..." he grunted, rubbing his cheek. He looked up to see Bronkai standing over him, cracking his disgusting, calloused fists. He then noticed that the man only had one grey eye. The left eye was missing, replaced by a stitch. "Wh-what just happened...?"

"You could've at least let me give him a weapon first, Dyntos!" Palutena said angrily.

Dyntos snickered before speaking. "Bronkail IS the test. And you are HIS test. You two won't lose any blood or suffer any physical damage since this is just a trial, so have at it!" Dyntos instructed.

"You could've told me that earlier!" Pit shouted.

"Oh, but I did. Just seconds ago, actually."

Bronkai grabbed Pit's ankle and flung him to the other side of the platform. As expected, the angel recovered and landed on his feet.

"I think I know just the thing to deal with him, Pit." Palutena said.

Appearing on Pit's wrists were a pair red gauntlets each with three sharp, golden claws. The sets of claws were securely fastened on his hand and Pit got into a battle stance. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Good!" Bronkai charged at the angel, his right eye glowing white.

Pit quickly sidestepped out of the way and was about to slash Bronkai diagonally across the back with the claws, but the scarred man quickly turned around and blocked Pit's slash with his arm. The blades of the claws sank into his skin, causing him to groan in pain.

He delivered a kick to the angel's abdomen, pushing him back a few feet and removing the claws from his arm. He then launched his fist towards Pit's face again.

The angel caught the fist with his own hands and threw the man across the platform. Bronkai hit the floor and rolled. He quickly got to his feet, but didn't have the time to react to the kick to the chin that launched him upward. Pit then ran towards him and jumped to meet his height before delivering an X-slash across his chest, sending the man falling to the platform floor.

"Gah!" the man grunted as he landed on the stone floor. He quickly got to his feet and looked up.

Pit dived down towards Bronkai, with a foot aim at his face.

Bronkai blocked Pit's stomp with one elbow and grabbed the ankle with his free hand. He then slammed the angel onto the floor. The impact from the crash was enough to cause the angel to bounce a few inches.

"Ow...! Who is this guy...?" Pit groaned to himself, but received a reply from Dyntos.

"I'll tell you once your done with the trial. I'm sure you'll be quite surprised,"

"Not sure how, but 'kay... Agh, ow..." As soon as Pit stood up, Bronkai bashed his head against the angel's, pushing the angel back down to the floor on his back. Before Pit could get back up, Bronkai stomped on his chest, pinning him down.

"Still the Southern brute, I see?" Palutena asked.

"An' proud of it, my Goddess. Still the joyful joker, I hope?" Bronkai asked, still pinning Pit to the floor.

"And proud of it, my friend," she replied.

Bronkai shook his head, laughing silently before letting go of Pit only to kick him across the platform.

Pit groaned, slowly getting on his feet while rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Bronkai and growled, clenching his fist.

"C'mon, man... If I remember, you're the one who killed Hades, right?" Bronkai asked, appearing to be irritated.

Pit nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Bronkai raised his voice. "Then show it, dammit! Show me how bad you'd hurt him if I were him!" Bronkai demanded, holding out his arms with open hand.

"Gladly!" Pit ran towards him.

Bronkai clenched his fists and pulled one back, ready to give another punch.

Pit was hoping for this. Before the punch could connect, he ducked and then impaled Bronkai's abdomen and tackled him against a gem pillar.

"AHHH!" Bronkai howled in pain as he was pinned. Although this was just a test and neither would suffer any major physical damage, the pain was as real as it could possibly be. He felt as though his insides were torn as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Ouch...!" Palutena hissed.

Crazy hissed as well. "Wow, that hurt my palm..."

"Thank heavens this is just a test, huh...?" Dyntos reminded the spirit and goddess. "Good work, you two! Keep at it!"

Pit continuously jammed his knee into Bronkai's stomach, keeping him pinned to the pillar and causing the man to groan loudly in pain as his body was jerking while the claws were still buried inside him.

Bronkai grabbed Pit's wrists, slowly forcing the angel's clawed hands out of his stomach, before head butting him in the face. "There ya go! But I hope that's not all ya got, is it?!" As Pit was pushed back, Bronkai swiftly pulled his right arm back for a punch. Oddly, the tribal marks on his right arm began to glow white. He then punched Pit in the chest with the glowing fist.

"GAAAAAAH!" Pit screamed as the fist made contact. It felt as though he had taken a bullet to his heart, the pain nearly unbearable to withstand. Bronkai shoved his fist deeper into Pit's chest and twisted his arm, earning a louder scream from the angel.

"Jeez...," Crazy mumbled, more interested in the fight than anyone else. "A demigod using his fist and an angel wearing golden claws as weapons beating each other up... This. Is. Fanfiction..."

"Dyntos...?" Palutena called, curious about one detail of Bronkai.

"Yes?"

"...I don't remember Bronkai having those odd markings back in the day...," she recalled. "Did anything happen after the situation the six were in had ended...?"

"Well, the only things that have changed about him-besides the huge strength boost-is the strange marks on his arms. The other five have the marks too."

"Do they all have the same marks?" questioned Palutena.

"Yes, they do," confirmed Dyntos, "but on different parts of their bodies."

"I see... Did anyone in the group ever tell you how they acquired these markings?"

"Not a soul. They refuse to tell me for some reason and still do refuse..."

"That's odd... One more thing," Palutena spoke. "Exactly what did you do to Bronkai to help him prepare for whatever is happening?"

Pit tackled Bronkai against a gem pillar again and was scratching away.

"Hmm... Well, judging by his situation right now, you'll find out in a sec," Dyntos responded before letting out a sharp whistle. "That's enough, Pit! Round One's over!"

Pit obeyed, stopping his attack and stepping backwards, while Bronkai knelt on one knee, gripping his chest and gasping.

Palutena giggled. "Oh Bronkai. You've gotten rusty, haven't you, letting my little soldier beat you up like that?"

"...I'm not little..." Pit grumbled.

Bronkai growled and staggered to his feet. "...Guess so..."

"Awhile since what, anyway?" Pit asked.

"Since the last bull-storm of a disaster," Crazy answered. "By the end, the place the fight took place in looked like an 80s Thrash Metal album cover done by a violent British-Indonesian-American high-schooler."

"Dear lord, THAT bad!?"

"Yes, that bad," Bronkai said, his eyes focusing from Pit to the sky. "What now, Dyntos?"

"Now, it's time to take what I've done to you for a little spin, don't you think?" Dyntos asked.

"Depends. Ya sure I won't 'xplode doin' this?" Bronkai asked.

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I think so," Bronkai nodded.

He cracks his knuckles as a white light could be seen behind his back followed by a strange sound. It sounded like a jet's engine being started.

"What...?" Pit stood back, prepared for what could happen. He notices what appears to be an expression of pain on Bronkai's face

"Ngh... Aghh..." His body twitched as the light behind him slowly grew brighter. His eye was twitching; his hands tightened into fist, veins throbbing; and his grunts slowly became a shout.

A burst of white flames shot out from his back as he launched himself towards Pit, his eyes wide open as if they would pop out of its sockets. The speed of his movement was doubled, compared to his speed just moments ago. Unfortunately for the machine, he hadn't caught Pit off guard.

"Gaah!" Thanks to his reflex, Pit had dodged just in time to avoid a punch.

Bronkai had punched a gem pillar instead. Due to the force of his punch and his sudden boost of speed, his fist became buried inside the pillar.

Palutena was quite shocked by what she was seeing from above. "What in the-?!"

"Hot damn, that's crazy!" Crazy excitedly said.

"...Wh-what is this, I...I d-don't even..." Pit stuttered. He stood behind Bronkai and saw several deep holes in his back. One hole was in each shoulder, three ran down his spine, and two could be seen just above his waist.

"Question, wrinkles...," Crazy Hand spoke to Dyntos. "...About his operation... Did it just so happen to cost about six billion-"

"Be quiet," Dyntos demanded, cutting the Hand off.

"How did you change his body like this?" Palutena asked.

"I altered his body while I was also creating the Great Sacred Treasure, starting ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" Pit said.

"Yes. I altered Bronkai's body to become compatible with the Treasure's features, but the only thing he really wanted to become compatible with was its rocket thrusters to pack an extra punch. He said adding all the other features would make him a 'Gary-Stu' or something like that... If only he'd told me before the first operation. Ugh, I felt like a mad scientist for those two years..."

"So does that mean he could still have the Sacred Treasure's other abilitiess if he wanted to add them?" Palutena asked.

"Correct," Dyntos confirmed.

"...So...if he DID want the other abilities, does that also mean that he can break apart and still fight until he's nothin' but a torso...?" Crazy asked.

"..." Pit just stared up at the sky...

...Along with Bronkai, with his fist still impaled in a pillar. "...Wha..."

"...Are you being serious...?" Palutena and Dyntos asked, almost in unison.

"Yeah," Crazy answered flatly.

"...Why would you even think of... You know what, never mind. Let's just watch the fight and see how it goes from here," Dyntos suggested, watching Bronkai pull his fist out of the pillar and turned to Pit.

"...Yes," Palutena agreed. '_Although, I admit, it does sound fascinating to see a floating torso with wings shoot lasers... Even glorious, maybe...'_

"...Just... Let's just start Round Two...," Dyntos suggested.

* * *

**...In the next chapter. It was gonna be a one-shot, but I decided to split it into three chapter. The second chapter will be the second half of the battle, and the third chapter will explain who Bronkai is and why he is here. What I can say for now though is that this is a tie-in to my Apocalypse Trilogy, a set of stories that I've planned for more than two years. Two chapters of the first story in the series are up at the moment and I'd appreciate it if you checked them out. :)**

**If you have any questions at all, you can either PM me or leave a review.**

**Please review, and thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
